Wings In Vegas
by YoukaiNemisis
Summary: Destiel wing kink prompt, Castiel and season 5 Dean. Castiel comes to Dean in a dream with a offer that Dean just can't refuse. Rated very, very M.


Dean wakes up slowly, another tacky motel room coming in to focus around him. White sheets and another bed spread that won't show any stains... He can't remember what town he's in today, he just knows he's finally back together with Sam, and as he sits up he glances over at the other bed. There's Sammy, sprawled on his belly, one arm up and under the pillow, the other pulling the spread up and tight to his neck. Dean smiles, a gentle, tender, almost silly smile that he'd never, ever show his brother when he's awake. After Zach zapped him to the future, Dean knows that he has to keep his little brother close, and make sure he stays human and away from Lucifer.

He yawns, stretches, and rises from the bed. For the first time in a long time, he makes sure he's quiet, and creeps from the room into the tiny bathroom to take care of his morning routine, but on the way there he stops and frowns. It's still night outside. Why is it still night outside? He jumps as a gravelly voice speaks from behind him.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel remarks. "I apologise for interrupting your dream." A dream. Right. Just a dream. Then why the hell is his heart thundering in his chest?

"Hey, Cas," he manages to reply, turning to look at the angel in the trench coat. He pauses as he looks at Castiel, reading something different, something strange, in the set of his shoulders and the expression on his face. "Did you need something?"

"Yes," the angel replies. Dean waits, then gives a sigh.

"What do you need, Cas?" he prompts. Castiel cocks his head.

"You. I need you, Dean." Dean blinks, and does an almost comical double take.

"Say what?"

"I need you, Dean," Cas repeats, and Dean still can't believe his ears. Maybe the angel means something else, so he tries again.

"You need me to what?"

"I need you to have sex with me." After a moment, Dean remembers to close his mouth.

"You... what?" It's just a dream, he thinks. And Cas doesn't know what he's asking, what he means. Does he? "You want to... have sex with me?" The angel nods, and Dean is struck by the dignity in that gesture. "Why?" Dean tries for casual bluster and a smile, but it comes out shaky. "I mean, I know I'm adorable, but why do you want to have sex with me?" Can Cas tell he's a little creeped out and a lot fascinated by this?

"I want to know what it feels like," the angel replies calmly. "And I want you to show me." Dean opens and closes his mouth a few times, and Castiel steps closer. Dean takes a step back, and the motel door meets his shoulder blades, cutting off his retreat.

"Why me?" he asks, totally confused.

"I know so few humans, Dean," the angel says. "Yours was the first name to come to mind when I considered the question of what sex feels like."

"And is your... vessel okay with this? Does he even like dudes?" Castiel blinks for a moment, a surprised look in his blue eyes.

"Yes," he replies. "He is as curious as I am. I would not have approached you if he was not." _Just a dream, Dean_, he repeats to himself as Castiel gets close enough to touch, to kiss. "So will you have sex with me?" As Dean opens and closes his mouth again, Castiel reaches up to touch his face. The seedy motel room swirls and disappears, being replaced by an opulent hotel suite.

"What the hell-?" Dean gasps, looking around.

"This is the hotel room of your dreams, is it not?" the angel asks, looking around as well. They're now in a penthouse high above the Las Vegas strip, and Dean again remembers to close his mouth.

"Yeah," he manages. "Yeah, it is." It's just how he remembered it, plush wall to wall carpets, leather, glass and soft silk sheets. He'd won big at the poker tables one year, and he'd blown half his winnings on this room. There had been a woman, too, he's glad she isn't here, that might make this awkward. He chokes on a laugh. Awkward-! Cas is asking him to pop his cherry in a dream, and he's worried about other unexpected visitors!

"Are we going to have sex now?" Cas demands, and Dean's attention swings back to the angel.

"How do you know I'm interested?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"I can read your mind, Dean," the angel reminds him. "You have considered this scenario a few times." Dean chokes again.

"You knew I thought about..!"

"Yes," Castiel replies. "It is another reason why I came to you." _Fine_, Dean thinks. _This is my dream, so let's make it go the way I want it to._

"Alright then. Strip." Cas blinks for a moment, then makes a gesture with one hand and his clothing disappears. Dean feels his cock twitch as he stares at the angel's naked body, slender, but muscled in all the right places. He beckons Cas to the centre of the room and paces around the angel, and he doesn't bother to keep the smile off his face as Cas tries to turn to follow him.

"Keep still," Dean says sternly. He steps up behind Castiel, and presses one hand to the angel's spine, in between his shoulder blades. "Let me see them," he says. "Let me see your wings." A breath later, Cas' wings are just there, and they're as beautiful as Dean imagined them. Black and shiny as the Impala, they curve out some eight feet to either side of Cas' naked back. Dean can't help but draw a breath in awe and reach out a hand. He strokes along the top edge of the left wing. He hears Cas make a noise, so he does it again and watches the angel shiver. "You like that?" he asks.

"Yes," Castiel replies, his voice a little hoarse. "Yes, very much." Dean strokes again, and the angel's body quivers. The wings clench tight for a moment, drowning Dean in the tickling sensation of feathers and the scent of cinnamon, and he has to place his hands on Cas' shoulders to keep his balance. He leans in and presses a kiss to Cas' neck, and the angel makes another noise. _Mine_, Dean thinks. _Right here and now, all mine. _The angel's skin is so very soft under his lips, and he opens his mouth and licks up Cas' spine as he curls his hands over those incredible wings and strokes again, a little harder this time. Castiel makes more noises, and Dean grins_. Mine._ He ducks under Cas' wings and moves a little way away, taking it all in. Cas stands, naked, exposed, his wings filling half the room, looking vulnerable and sexy and innocent, all at the same time, his face grave and calm. Dean steps forwards and cups Cas' face in his hands, feeling stubble against palms. "Part your lips," he orders, and Cas frowns, but obeys. Dean leans in and presses his mouth against the angel's. So soft, so tender, but unmoving. Dean licks across Cas' bottom lip before he slips his tongue inside. It's like kissing a doll, and after a moment, Dean stops and leans back.

"You're going to have to work with me here, Cas," he says, still holding the angel's face in his hands. Cas frowns again.

"I do not understand."

"Do what I do, okay?" Castiel nods, so Dean leans in and brushes his lips against Cas' once more, and this time the angel kisses him back. He moves to the side and presses a kiss to Cas' cheek to be copied again, and he kisses his way along Cas' jaw, every movement followed and mimicked. He kisses along Castiel's neck, his hands gliding to the angel's hips, and when he reaches that spot where neck meets shoulder he stops and sucks, leaving a love bite, feeling Cas copy him, and Dean shivers in delight. He breaks the kiss and tips Cas' head back up, and really kisses him this time, lips and teeth and tongue, and Cas kisses him back. He can feel the angel growing hard against his leg, and he stops and tips his head back, rubbing against Cas' naked body and loving the feeling. _I want to be naked,_ Dean thinks, and because it's his dream, he suddenly is, his cock brushing against Castiel's belly.

Dean's hand slides down, and Castiel copies him again, until they're cupping each other's erections. He strokes; Cas strokes, and Dean's knees go weak. Cas meets his eyes, and speaks with a calm Dean can't match, not right now.

"I understand it is pleasurable to have your penis taken into another's mouth. Do you wish me to do this?" Dean makes an incoherent noise, then nods wildly. Castiel sinks gracefully to his knees, and it's the most incredible sight Dean has ever seen, those blue eyes and white skin framed by the dark hair and the midnight wings, staring up at him. Cas slides Dean's member between his lips and Dean can't bite back a moan as the angel sucks him down his throat, and _oh god_, it's good. His hands cup Cas' face again as the angel holds him there, deep throating him like a pro. Dean twitches his hips back and thrusts forwards again, and Cas is perfectly passive, letting Dean fuck his mouth. It only takes handful thrusts and he's almost there, he's right on the verge of coming, so Dean pulls back and out with a gasp, watching as a ribbon of saliva follows his hard cock from those swollen lips.

"Stand up," Dean manages, and when the angel is on his feet, Dean kisses him again, hard and sloppy, tasting himself on Cas' mouth. "My turn," he says, falling to his knees without the same grace Castiel had. He runs a hand along Cas' length and swallows. The angel has a few inches on him, but he wants to make the angel writhe and moan. He leans in and licks a wet line up Cas' shaft, and feels a quiver. Dean looks up, and Cas is staring at him, grave and intense. He licks again, then takes the head in his mouth and swirls his tongue around the slit. Castiel makes a noise, and Dean looks up again. The angel's expression is surprised, so Dean accepts the encouragement and continues, sucking as much of Cas' cock into his mouth as he can. He can barely get halfway down the shaft, so he uses his hands to slide up and down the rest, and is rewarded by a series of moans as he works.

Dean looks up again, and has to stop for a moment. Cas' head is thrown back, eyes closed, his hands are limp at his sides, and his dark wings are spread to their fullest extent, trembling with tension. Dean has to pull back, to swallow, and Cas opens his eyes and looks down.

"On the bed," Dean gasps. "Hands and knees." Castiel obeys again, and Dean is greeted by the sight of Cas' ass, his lean, strong back, and those _wings_, still spread and trembling. Dean kneels behind the angel and slides his hands along them again, and Cas lets out a moan, before Dean leans in to kiss his way along the angel's spine. Cas writhes as he bites, gently, one cheek then the other, before his tongue delves into the gap between them and laves the angel's hole. Cas cries out as Dean slides the tip of his tongue inside, and again when Dean slowly works a finger in as well. Castiel is moving now, his body picking up the rhythm of Dean's movements, back and forth. A second finger joins the first, followed by a third. His other hand reaches around to find the angel still rock hard, and he stops for a moment, waiting. Just waiting.

"Why..." Cas gasps, looking back over his shoulder, his blue eyes wide with want, with need. "Why did you stop?" Dean smiles back, then thrusts with his fingers again, and that's what he wanted, to see the angel's eyes lose focus, and his mouth drop open in pleasure. He rises up on his knees, and Dean wraps a hand around his own cock, his erection so hard it's almost painful.

"Ready?" he asks.

"For intercourse? Yes," and there's a note of impatience in Castiel's voice, and Dean can't help the grin. Even now, even spread and almost begging for it, he's still so _Cas._ He fits the tip of his member into Castiel's tight hole, and the angel cries out, body writhing. "Yes!" he says again.

"Say my name," Dean growls as he works his way inside. "Tell me you want it."

"Dean, I want it," Cas replies before he cries out again, and his hips push back, pulling Dean all the way inside. Dean grabs Castiel's hips and pulls back before thrusting again, glorying in the noises the angel is making, a mix of moans and grunts and gasps.

"Harder?" Dean asks.

"Harder!" the angel whimpers. "Dean, harder!" Dean obliges, and gives himself over, fucking the angel hard and fast and deep. He reaches around and begins to stroke Cas' cock in time with his thrusts, and he's moaning himself, and Cas' wings are flexing in time to his hips, and _oh god_, he's almost there. Cas screams and all the glass in the room shatters a heartbeat before he feels hot liquid drenching his hand, and Dean is gone, over the edge and down, darkness eating his vision as he comes.

Dean finds himself embraced by those dark wings as he falls forward, exhausted and just done. It's warm and soft and comfortable, and he never wants to move again. But Dean knows this is the bit where you're supposed to say something, so he fights against the pull of sweet oblivion and opens his eyes. The seedy motel room swings into focus, and Dean is back in his own rented bed, his slowly deflating cock in his hand and come all over his stomach. He blinks, confused, lost and feeling so alone. Yet when he turns his head he sees a single, midnight black feather resting on the pillow beside his cheek, and he can't help but smile.


End file.
